Harry Potter and the way of the Akatsuki
by Lord Magis
Summary: HP/Naruto crossover - Voldemort has being defeated, now Harry must try to survive in a world ruled by ninjas and inhabited by creatures far more powerful than the Dark Lord.
1. Prologue

Story: Harry Potter and the way of the Akatsuki  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

_**Prologue**_

It was night and all was silent in the carefully prepared room and yet something happened just then that awoke the prisoner, because from the corner of the room a man appeared in a blaze of fire. He wore a hooded cloak and the only part of his face the prisoner could see was his eyes. The man walked around the room checking to make sure everything was prepared for the ritual.

The man flicked his wrist and sent a ball of fire into the fireplace, causing the wood to burst to life with a crackle, he chuckled then spun towards his "guest" he walked so fast towards him he appeared to glide across the floor, he knelt down and grabbed his guest by the hair yanking the prisoners head up so he could stair into his eyes then with a dark grin on his face he whispered in a deep voice "Now Peter I hope you have…enjoyed my hospitality so far because tomorrow I will require your" he paused clearly enjoying Peters terror "help". As soon as the man started speaking Peter froze with fear, the man laughed darkly as he got back up his robes draping around him making the man look like one of the feared Dementor's from Azkaban, he glided to the centre of the room.

Peter gasped then threw himself as far forward as the shackles allowed and yelled out his voice scratchy with disuse "Harry don't kill me PLEASE your father would not want you to" the 16 year old known to the world as Harry Potter froze with rage then turned and glared at Peter, the rooms temperature began to rise sharply "how dare you speak of them" Harry hissed.

He raised his hand and a ball of fire burst into existence above it, he smacked it into a near by wall trying to vent his anger so he doesn't kill Peter "your just lucky I need you alive at the moment" he screamed at Peter anger coating every word he gestured furious, the fireplace died and the room was flooded with darkness and all that peter could see was Harry's glowing green eyes that seemed to have flecks of burning red in them. Just looking into those eyes caused Peter to flinch and stare at the ground in fear as he looked up Harry was engulfed in a fire and as suddenly as it appeared it had vanished taking Harry Potter with it leaving Peter alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Story: Harry Potter and the way of the Akatsuki  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry reappeared outside of Gringotts in a pillar of flame and slowly walked up the steps his robe billowing around him, as he strode into the bank and up to the nearest free counter, the goblin in charge of the till did not look up; Harry felt a surge of rage consume him.

"I want to talk to Griphook now" Harry hissed glaring at the goblin, his eyes slowly being consumed by what looked like flames until all the goblin could see was ruby fire in Harry Potters eyes

"Ah yes Mr Potter I will take you to him right away please follow me" the goblin managed to stutter out.

Harry watched as the Goblin darted out from behind the desk and walked towards a set of solid gold doors and slowly opened them "Griphook is in here Mr Potter"

Harry nodded in thanks as he strode through doors and silently walked up to the desk where Griphook sat head bowed thinking.

"Hello old friend, I need to ask a favour of you" Griphook's head jerked up when he heard Harry's voice

"Ah Harry I did not hear you enter" Griphook said with a toothy smile "so what is this favour that you need"

"well Griphook I need to remove all of my money and have it put into a bottomless bag but before that happens I need it all to be converted into gold bars with the Potter crest stamped into them is that possible" Harry queried

Griphook thought for a while then replied "well Harry it's a large order but it will be finished in an hour…" he paused again thinking "Oh and Harry I have procured the ring that you asked for"

Harry's heard turned so fast he almost got whiplash "what you have it and it will conceal my scent??..."

Griphook interrupted Harry before he could continue "yes I have it, and yes it can conceal your scent" he paused briefly "in fact the enchantments on the ring are so strong that once your wearing it not even Dracula himself could smell you."

Harry's eyes went wide with shock "wow Griphook that's amazing you have exceeded all of my expectations once again my friend, so let's see it"

Griphook laughed and then produced the most amazing ring he had ever seen after a pause Griphook began to speak "Harry is ring is made of 18k solid gold with as you can see a 5ct Ruby set into the centre, now Harry I must warn you that the enchantments are tied to the ruby so if the if the ruby is shattered or broken then the enchantments will no longer work."

Harry's entire body froze "don't worry Griphook I will make sure that it won't get damaged." Harry picked up the ring and slipped it on his left middle finger, he then turned and walked out into Diagon Alley as he left he called back to Griphook "by the way I will be back in an hour to pick up the bars see you then"

Harry then walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and walked directly up to Madam Malkin "hello darling how can I help you today??" Madam Malkin asked.

"Well Madam I have found myself in need of a new outfit what I require is some trousers, 2 sets of white shirts preferablymade from and also a 2 trench coats hmm now what else oh and also 2 pairs of boots also is it possibly to have the trousers, trench coats and boots to be made from Dragon Hide and the shirts to be made from silk please " (think _Morpheus from the matrix but with a white shirt)_

"well darling do you want to make the shirtsfrom Acromantula silk instead as they are a lot more resistant to damage than most other materials?? Oh and I can also enchant the clothes to always stay clean and to be self repairing to a degree would you like them to be enchanted??" Madam Malkin enquired

"Hmm well….OK then I will need my clothes to be as damage resistant as possible and to have clothes that are able to repair itself from damage and also self cleaning would be pretty cool so why not" Harry said.

"Fantastic please step over here and I will get started" Madam Malkinsaid practically jumping for joy. Poor Harry then had to suffer through the next hour at the sadistic hands of the evil (in his opinion) Madam Malkin but in the end it was all worth it as he walked out with two pairs of self cleaning and to a degree repairing black Dragon Hide trench coats, trousers, boots and 2 Acromantula silk shirts.

Harry sighed in relief and then walked back to Gringotts and collected his shrunken bottomless bag full of gold bars and just as he was about to leave Griphook grabbed his arm and said "now Harry the bag will shrink and go back to normal size with the use to 2 commands to make the bag shrink you just have to put your hand on it and say conceal then to make the bag return to normal size just put a finger on it and say expand, also before I forget when you shrink it the cord extends so that you can wear it around your neck"

Harry just stared in amazement "once again I'm in awe of you Griphook" Harry then flashed a grin at Griphook "well my friend this will be the last time I see you, so goodbye for the last time old friend" Harry said sadly.

A lookof sorrow flashed across Griphook's face "it truly has been an honour Harry Potter goodbye" Griphook whispered Harry simply nodded then spun robe billowing around him and vanished in an inferno of fire.

* * *

(Hours later)

Harry appeared next to the pentagram in a blaze of flames and then walked towards Peter who lay on the ground cowering in fear "Come now peter why are you cowering you seemed so enthusiastic about you part in all if this last night" he said in a sarcasm dripping from every word. Harry grabbed Peter by the hair as he unlocked his shackles he then stalked towards the pentagram that had been engraved into the floor. Harry paused as he reached the pentagram; he dragged Peter in front of him and lifted Peter up by the collar of his shirt "you have known that it would come to this Peter ever since you betrayed my parents" he whispered manically

"Harry please don't do this I'm begging you, _please I don't deserve this_" Peter shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Harry glared at him with a dark gaze full of hate "Peter apart from Voldemort I honestly can not think of some one that deserves this more than you… you disgust me" he growled darkly as he spat the last few words out.

Harry's arm blurred as he threw Peter into the centre of the Pentagram. Harry summoned a ball of fire and threw it on Peter causing him to scream in pain as the fire slowly consumed him and as Peter died Harry activated the runes around the pentagram and then spoke in a language many had thought to be lost to centuries ago, as Harry spat the final words of the ritual out a pitch black archway appeared within the pentagram, Harry smirked and as the clock struck 12 he whispered "Happy Birthday Harry" and with that he walked in to the portal without fear all was quiet until a loud scream of pain could heard from within the archway sadly no one was there to hear the now 17 year old Harry's scream of pain.

As Harry entered the portal a huge pressure seemed to push down on him making it hard for him to breath and he vaguely heard the sound of bones shattering he could not hold the scream of pain in any longer.

Time seemed to pass in the portals subspace very slowly for Harry and after what seemed like years Harry saw the way out, "Bout fucking time" he yelled as loud as possible.

What Harry had not realised was that the portal opened up 10 feet above the ground.

Harry fell to the ground with a scream of pain as he landed on his broken left leg.

Harry quickly looked around and his eyes were drawn to the 10 figures each one standing on a different finger of the statue and one of them appeared to be a shark man Harry quickly rubbed his eyes thinking _"I must be seeing things there's no such thing as shark men"_, Harry then seeing the glint of the sun shining off there weapons acting on instinct summoned a large ball of fire and threw it at freaky shark man who had shock written all over his face but at the last second he spun his huge ass sword around and blocked it.

Another figure jumped down from the statue and ran at inhuman speeds towards Harry and threw an object towards his head, Harry was in to much pain to be able to dodge so he was only able to watch as the object which he assumed was a weapon come closer and strike him in the head, the last thing Harry saw before falling unconscious was a pair of cold blood red eyes with what appeared to be a pinwheel in each one.

* * *

AN: Hey all I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter out, I am still not entirely happy with it but anyway enjoy!!!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

AN: hey all im sorry that this chapter has taken so long but i sent it off to my beta a while ago and it seems that they have vanished from the face of the earth.

so yeh tell me what you think, and i just want to say thanks to everyone who has placed this story on alert and everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

Harry woke up a few hours later surprisingly not in any pain, he glanced down at his leg and after a bit of prodding was able to concluded that it was fully healed, Harry had been so engrossed in making sure he was fine he never noticed the figure sitting in a chair near the door.

"Ah your awake, you have been asleep for a while are you alright" a man asked Harry sincerity and concern oozing from every word spoken. As soon as Harry heard the first word spoken his entire body tensed then he blurred into action Harry jumped of the bed and a ball of fire appeared in his hand ready to be thrown at the strange man with rings in his eyes.

"Who are you, where am I??" Harry demanded at rapid speed.

The man chuckled "ah quid pro quo is it…" he paused briefly thinking "my name is Pein and you my friend are in the Akatsuki base" Harry stared at Pein "What are the Akatsuki??"

"Now that's not fair is it I mean I don't even know your name yet???" Pein said a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Harry sighed in annoyance as he extinguished the fireball "fine my name is Harry potter now can you please tell me what are the Akatsuki???"

Pein felt a smirk slide across his face "well the Akatsuki are a group of ninjas…"

"Wait you have ninjas here??" Harry interrupted; at the question Pein's face went blank.

"What do you mean you have ninjas here??" Pein said leaning forward his voice suddenly devoid of all amusement, his voice as cold as ice his face which had before inspired trust now made Harry feel a sliver of unease "well Harry are you not going to answer my question?" pain whispered trying to coax the answer out of Harry. Pein continued after a moment's pause "but before your answer allow me to introduce to you a few members of the Akatsuki" and with that Pein snapped his fingures and 2 people appeared ether side of him, one of them was over 6ft and looked like a giant shark man, Harry winced when he realized that this was the man/creature/thing that he threw his fireball at.

Harrys gaze snapped to the other man he was shorter than the shark man he had dark hair and pale skin, Harry was not able to see the rest of his face as it was hidden in shadow, Pein then contuined to speak

"now the giant shark look alike here on my right is called Kisame Hokagashi and the one on my left is called Itachi Uchia" Pein then glanced at the one called Itachi then sighed in annoyence "itachi let him see your face" Pein said in a dangerious voice Itachi nodded and stepped out of the shadows.

Harrys eyes narrowed when he realized that this was the man who knocked him out he felt the burning rage engulf him and Pein watched his amazement carefully hidden behynd a blank expression as a aura of fire surrounded harry causing the tempreature in the room to rise sharply before the aura slowly faded away as harry managed to get his anger under his control.

"So harry what did you mean by you have ninjas here and what was that black rip in the sky??" Pein asked

Harry gluped nervous he licked his lips before answering "well where I come from a large number of people have the ability to manlipulate a special energy that we call magic and they are able to do this because they have a magical core. Now certain wizards and witchs have the ability to transform into an animal the process is called the Animagus transformation" at this Kisame cut in

"so brat do you have any proof that this" he paused then continuded with a sneer "tale is true"

Harry blinked then said one word that shook the beliefs of the three ninjas in the room to the core "Watch" and with that harry erupted into a ball of fire and vanished before reappearring on the opposite side of the room in another ball of fire, Harry cocked an eyebrow "proof enough for you?" he said with a dark grin Kisame still in shock at the vanashing trick could only nod.

"amazing such power" Itachi wispered and Pein nodded in agreement leaning back into the chair.

"Harry please continue" Pein said in a interested tone of voice

"ok then now where was I ah yes anyway most wizards and witches that have the ability can only transform into normal creatures for example a house cat" Harry paused again whilst he took a deep breath "but there are some that can transform into a magical creature some examples are the Basilisk, Hippogriff and the phoenix"

"and what is your form?" kisame asked unable to stop himself from asking

Harry let out a very bitter cutting laugh "my form was the phoenix but I have never been able to transform the amount of power needed excceded the amount I can use" he paused before continuing "now if a person has a magical Animagus form then they have the ability to weild the magic that that creature can use, I was close to being able to transform and as such I have been able to gain weakened verson of the Phoenixs powers."

At this Pein raised an eyebrow in interest "Harry what powers did you gain???" he queried leaning forward.

"umm" harry gluped nervous "well the powers I have gained now are the ability to teleport in a ball of fire and I can create and then manlipulate the fire that I have created"

Kisame then grunted and slowly pulled Samehada from his back and took a threatening step forward "what do you mean by the powers I have gained now gaki"

Harry eyed the sword in kisames hand warly "well Kisame its strange because you see the magic that I gained access to when I was attempting the transformation is only really suited for battle and some of the things I can do with fire should be impossiable for a Phoenix the only reason that I can come up with to explain the things I can do is that when I survived the killing curse it mutated the Phoenix's magical core so instead of it being suited for healing it has become suited for battle and there is also the possiability that certain abilities will not activitate until the correct conditions have been met so for all I know I could gain some form of immortality"

Itachi stared at Harry then asked "what do you mean by the killing curse and how did you survive it??"

Harry laughed nervously "well the killing curse is also known as the Avada Kedavra is a compact ball of magic that when it hits you it sucks the life out of your body and the only way I was able to survive is because my mother scraficied her self to save my life"

Itachi nodded then said "hmm most interesting most interesting indeed"

Pein nodded and said "yes I agree" he then let out a laugh "well it seems Harry that you are just full of surprises" Pein said with a dark grin "now can you show us some wizarding magic actually can you show me this Avada Kedavra as I am assuming that the teleportation trick you did earlier is one of the Phoenixs powers"

Harry gritted his teeth in anger "im afraid that I can not do that" he hissed out eyes glowing brightly reflecting his rage, "you see for I was battleing the latest Dark Lord and just as I killed him he used his death and magical core to power one last spell to bind my normal wiazarding magic so that it can not effect anything outside of my body"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_(the final battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort)_

Harry's body shook with exhaustion, he had been dueling and killing Death Eaters for over two damn hours and it seemed that for every Death Eater he killed another three took its place, to be quite frank he was more than mildly pissed off.

Harry spun around a throwing knife leaving his hand, Harry watched in fasincation as the knife sored through the air and slid home into the Death Eaters neck with a thunk, blood spurted out onto the already bloody ground the dying Death Eaters hand twitched to the knife as he fell to the ground dead.

Harry jumped behynd a nearby wall and started gasping for breath he quickly checked what weapons he had left "DAMN I only have 2 throwing knives left" harry muttered annoyed.

"Getting tired Harry??" a voice behind Harry spoke softly voice full of sarcasism " I must say that I am dissapointed I expected so much more from the" he paused for effect the continuded with a sneer "HERO of the Light"

The moment Harry heard that voice time seemed to freeze in anticipation and anger Harry slowly turned to face the Dark Lord, he spoke in a soft scarastic tone "Hello Tom long time no see how have you been?"

"_NEVER CALL ME THAT POTTER"_ Voldemort screamed in rage as he blurred into action sending an Avada Kedavra towards harry who swayed out of the way and his hand blurred as the two remaining throwing knives spun towards Voldemort who battered them out of the sky as if they were annoying flies Harry's eyebrows rose "that's a new one" he grumbeled.

Harry suddenly dived to the side as two crucios and a Entrail-expelling curse passed where he had been standing a second ago. Harry waved his wand and suddenly the air between Harry and Voldemort was thick with curses, spells streaming out of the Harry and Voldemorts wands both of the duelers spinning, ducking and twisting out of the way of the dangerious spells.

Voldemort screamed in rage as a cutting curse slipped passed his defenses and hit his sholder, voldemort spun his wand and it buckled as a ball of death magic exploded from it, towards Harry who was barly able to dodge in time, Harry waved his hand towards voldemort and a wave of fire exploded from his hand and raced toward the Dark Lord.

Voldemorts eyes went wide with shock he waved his wand and sent a pillar of water towards the wave of fire the two collided in a titantic clash both Voldemort and Harry putting most of there remaining power into the respective waves of elemental force, Harry suddenly released his hold on the magic and then flamed behind Voldemort and then flicked his wand and screamed "Avada Kedavra" and wached in fasination as the killing curse sped towards voldemort.

Voldemort spun as harry cast the spell and eyes narrowed in anger as he realised that he would die, Voldemorts hand blurred as he flicked his wand first towards harry then towards himself as he spoke in a commanding voice "Redimio suus veneficus" he began to laugh madly and just as the killing curse was going to hit him he screamed " Harry you may have been able to kill me but the spell I just cast it will bind your magic you are a muggle now" he managed to let out one last cackle as the killing curse hit him and his body slowly collapsed in upon itself until nothing was left.

Harry screamed in agony as he felt his magic slowly get sucked into his body, Harry felt his magic fighting to get free but it continuded to be sucked in until none of his wizarding magic was able to escape his body, just before Harry fell unconscious he giggled with insanity clear to all who listened "he is dead I won" and with that Harry fell to the ground unable to keep his eyes open any longer

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Pein leaned forward his eyes glimmered with a strange hunger "so Harry you keep on mentioning that your magic cant effect anything outside of your body but can it effect your body?"

Harry grinned "you don't miss much do you, now how do I put this…because my wizarding magic was unable to be put to use outside of my body it went about improving my body from the inside, I now have 20/20 vison and I have become stronger, faster and more agile than I had ever thought possiable"

Peins eyes widened in interest "amazing now harry im going to ask you one last question before I answer some of the questions you have asked me" he eyes suddenly narrowed, his face a blank mask "what is your purpose here??"

Harry grinned sheepishly "ah well to answer that I am going to have to give you a bit of a history lesson on the ritual that I did, ok the ritual that I preformed is one of the more interesting ones, you see it is meant to take the person preforming it to two different worlds the only problem is that there is no way to get back to your original world so this is the first time I think its been sucessfully preformed, anyway the first world that it takes the preformer to is a world where they can train so they are ready to face the second world which is where they are truly needed. A problem is that to be able to leave the first world they must complete a task……… the only problem is that I don't know what the hell it is." Harry finished annoyence coating his last few words.

Pain sat in slience for a few minutes thinking, "well Harry I believe it is my turn to answer a few of your questions, but first what do you know of demons??"

"well not much I mean I have faced several lesser demons that voldemort was able summoned but that's about it"

Pein nodded then continuded "now in this world there are nine greater demons which we call the Bijuu the most powerful of them is the nine tailed demon the Kyuubi no Yoko and the weakest of them is the one tailed Ichibi no Shukaku. Now these demons only care about the destruction of all life on this planet, there are very few ways to stop the demons one way is that they are bound in a human baby, but these children these Jinchūriki are corrupted by the Bijuu until they are just shells doing the bidding of the demons inside of them. We the Akatsuki have the only safe way one binding the demons it's a special sealing jutsu called the Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals and by using this seal we can trap the Bijuu in a giant statue."

"You still havent explained what the Akatsuki are" Harry demanded

A flash of anger crossed Peins face "I was getting to that" he snapped after a few moments he continuded "the Akatsuki are a group of ninjas who have been shunned by our villages because they fear our power and more importantly they fear what will happen if we capture all of the Bijuu. They do not understand that we our trying to bring peace to this world" he finished with anger glimmering in his eyes.

Pein suddenly frowned the atmosphere suddenly became more tense "so Harry this is the moment of truth, do you want to join the Akatsuki and help bring peace to this war torn world… will you help us harry???"

Harry paused to think it over then he looked up his decision made, "Pein it would be an honor to help you restore peace to this world"

Pein let out a large smile "Welcome Harry Potter to the way of the Akatsuki its time for your training to begin."


End file.
